Raf
Raf is the main protagonist of the series, the informal leader of the Angel's Friends. She is a 99% Angel who goes to Earth to start her stage in Golden School in order to become a 100% Angel and win her Radiant Halo. Raf was the first character to be introduced. Personality and Traits Raf is a 15 star-old (in Season 1) angel, she is described as a curious, lively, practical, rational, romantic and caring girl, also extremely stubborn and a fighter. She is the informal leader of the group Angel's Friends. Raf likes to share her thoughts and worries on her secret diary. Raf has long blonde hair, blue eyes, a small pigtail on the right side of her head and a red tuft on her fringe. She likes to wear sporty clothes, most of them are in the colors of blue, white and/or pink. Powers Speed Fly Her wings change to pointy light blue ones that allow her to increase the speed of her flight. It's used for the first time on 1x01. Rock Fly Her wings become bigger and form a temporary shield of rock around her body and anyone that is very close to her. Raf gets weak if she overuses the shield. It's used for the first time on 1x02. Think Fly Allows Raf to speak telepathically with anyone she wants, it allows her as well to erase part of the memory. It's used for the first time on 1x20. Inflame A power very similar to Sulfus' Fire Fly, allows Raf to shoot blue flames. It's actually a Devil power in which she gains in the middle of a fight with Sulfus. It's used for the first time on 1x26. Prisma Fly Her wings spread the eternal chromatic essence of celestial blue, with which Raf defeats Reina. It's used for the first time on 1x52. Bell Fly The power itself isn't very understood yet but due to the fact that it's a power created from her bell shaped birthmark, it's theorized the power spreads the light of Raf's angelical star. It's used for the first time on 2x51. Curiosities *'Powers:' Fast Fly, i.e speed. *'Loves: '''Nature, simple things and her friends Urié and Dolce *'Likes: Prepare "poultices ecological", such as purity masks for the soul or the infusions against any kind of sore evil *'Feels: '''Romantic and affectionate, but also a fighter *'Secret: 'Her Diary, in which she trusts her thoughts, her doubts and the most hidden emotions *'Style: 'Sport and colorful clothes yet elegant *'Colors: 'white, pastel pink and all the shades of blue *'Earthly One: 'Andrea, a true liar *'Favorite Phrases: '"Go bless yourself!" and "No, no and NO!" *'People call her:...beautiful and mischievious, sometimes uncertain, judicious and determined. *'Mascot: '''Cox, the luckiest ladybug around. *'Rival Devil: '''The feared and handsome Sulfus Signature Trivia *Raf's cartoon version was inspired by singer Avril Lavigne, according to Simona Ferri, the creator of Angel's Friends *Raf's name is possibly a reference to the archangel Raphael. *While in the cartoon Raf is 15 stars, in the original comic she is 12 stars. *While in the cartoon Raf is in love with Sulfus, a devil, in the comic she is in love with an Earthly One, Raoul, ironically both are forbidden loves. *In the comic Raf's wings and halo are pink while in the cartoon they are celestial blue. *In the comic Raf is the singer of the band named Angels, something that isn't shown in the cartoon version. *Malachia's revelation on 1x50 to the fact he is Raf's biological father is possibly a reference to the Star Wars scene. *Raf's birthmark has got the shape of a bell *It is theorized that the fact Raf was the only one to keep her Think Fly when Reina had absorbed everyone's powers is due to either she was born as a human or the fact she might have heir that power from her mother, Angelie. *Raf's adoptive parents are only shown once in a photograph, their names are still a mystery. *While Raf's clothing color are different shades of blue, white and pastel pink in the cartoon, in the comic her colors are green and pink. *In the comic, Raf has got three boys fighting for her love: Raoul, Sulfus and Gabi. *In the cartoon, Raf at the end of the series is called by Arkhan an "Angelic Star" due to her strong light that shines like a star. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:The Chosen One Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Immortals Category:Damsels Category:Vengeful Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Spouses Category:Spoiled Sweet